


Blush

by cowboykylux



Series: If The Creek Don't Rise [10]
Category: Logan Lucky (2017)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Choking, Dirty Talk, F/M, Flirting, Hair-pulling, Masturbation, Office Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Praise Kink, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Teasing, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:27:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25652086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cowboykylux/pseuds/cowboykylux
Summary: He’s blushin’, he can feel it.The way your eyes lingered on him from across the bar, the way you kept darting your eyes to him and away from the attention of your girlfriends. It was Monday, and Monday nights you liked to tease your boyfriend with short skirts and cropped tops and high heels with stockings you knew would drive him wild.It was workin’.
Relationships: Clyde Logan/Reader, Clyde Logan/You
Series: If The Creek Don't Rise [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/927228
Kudos: 44





	Blush

He’s blushin’, he can feel it.

The way your eyes lingered on him from across the bar, the way you kept darting your eyes to him and away from the attention of your girlfriends. It was Monday, and Monday nights you liked to tease your boyfriend with short skirts and cropped tops and high heels with stockings you knew would drive him wild.

It was workin’.

Workin’ so well in fact, that Clyde was growing harder and harder by the second, was starting to lean too far over the bartop to get a look at your ass in that leather, was starting to get a lil too clumsy makin’ his drinks.

He had to get away, just steal a private moment away before anyone catches notice of the red heat underneath his skin, the pink in his cheeks, the thick line of his cock in his jeans. The storage room was good, he figured, no one should be back there, no one to see him, hear him.

He chucked a couple quarters in the jukebox, selected some really loud songs, classic rock and roll type stuff to cover the sound of any slipped moans, he went to the back, down a little hallway, pushing past a door with a sign that said employees only.

The door had barely closed behind him before he was reaching his hand down to his jeans and popping open the button, easing down the fly and lettin’ his cock spring free. It was red and already leaking, leaking from the way your tits looked in that short fucking top, the way your tongue swirled around your straw when you gave him a knowing glance.

He’d spank you for it later, no doubt, but for now he just needed to get off so he could go back to doin’ his job, to making sure you were kept well fed and hydrated, havin’ a good time.

With his hand around his cock he let his eyes slip closed, imagining what he would do to you once he got home, once you and your friends had called it a night and the bar was closed up, shut down for the evening. It couldn’t have even been that late, not yet, maybe only eleven o’clock, still a couple hours to go.

He didn’t know if he coulda taken another couple of hours with your teasing, didn’t know if he coulda held out any longer than this.

The door opened gently, and Clyde panicked for half a second before realizing it was you – because of course it was you, you with your full lashes and sparkling eyes, soft lips beggin’ to be kissed. This close he could smell your perfume, and he groaned, hand squeezing his cock just a little, stroking himself off right in front of you.

You watched him for a minute, before locking the door behind you and stepping further into the small room, really only big enough for the two of you.

Clyde couldn’t help it, couldn’t stop jerking off, not now, not when you were so close, drivin’ him crazy crazy crazy. You kneeled, slowly got down onto your knees and looked up at him with your big eyes, knowing smile.

“What’s this?” You asked, nuzzling your nose against his hand that had his cock in it had him go still from shock, “Is this all for me?”

The sight of your face literally rubbing against his dick was enough to make his knees weak, and he had to steady himself with his prosthetic, metal arm gripping the metal shelving unit right next to him.

“I – yeah, shit (Y/N) I – ” He stuttered, but you simply turned your gaze to his cock, gave it little kisses, feather light things that had his stomach fluttering.

“Shh,” You took his cock from him, let your own hands wrap around his shaft and give a good few strokes, and Clyde groaned loud, thunked his head against the shelving unit. “Shh it’s okay, let me take care of you, big strong man. Why didn’t you say something?”

“It ain’t…appropriate.” Clyde huffed, and you grinned, because of course he would be so concerned with propriety, a perfect gentleman.

You teased the head of his cock, slow slow slow licks up the slit that caused salty pre-come to drip onto your tongue, and Clyde groaned, hips jerkin’ around just a little, wanting to shove his cock all the way down your throat.

You read his mind, must’ve, because next thing he knew, that’s exactly what you were doing.

“Shit that’s good.” He said softly, through clenched teeth, hand flexin’ by his side, making you smile around him.

You pulled off of him just enough to take the clip out of your hair, enough to shake your head back and forth, enough to offer yourself to him.

“Grab my hair, it’s okay.” He encouraged, smiled when he looped some hair around his hand. “Tighter than that.” You said, and he obliged, hand cradling the back of your head, under your hair, and gripping tight.

“Good?” He asked but you just went right back to sucking his dick, figuring that that was answer enough.

You pull all the tricks in the book, do all the right things to bring him right to his orgasm quickly. You hollowed out your cheeks and sucked, sucked right as you stared him down, as he drooled all over himself watching you bob your head up and down. You rolled his balls in your hand and he had to bite onto his metal fingers as he ground his cock down your throat, as he pulled your nose flush against his pubic hair.

“I – I’m close.” He panted, and you pulled off immediately, making Clyde whine a little too loud.

“Oh no, no I don’t think so.” You said with a wicked grin, going back to those slow strokes of your tongue, up and down his shaft, up and down.

“(Y/N) please, people are gonna be lookin’ for me soon.” Clyde said, begged, was starting to get desperate, but you weren’t havin’ none of it.

“They can wait.” You squeezed the base of his cock, preventing him from coming, and he cursed.

“Darlin’, I’m warnin’ ya, I’m – ” Clyde huffed and puffed but your look cut through all of that and he found himself whimpering for you, grip on your hair so tight he was almost afraid he’d pull it out of your head.

“If you come right now I won’t fuck you for a week.” You threatened, no real heat behind it.

It might’ve been empty, but it was threat enough for him to try and take some deep breaths, try to calm himself down. He could feel the thumping through the thin walls of the jukebox playin’ playin’ playin’, and he focused on that while you began stroking him off once more.

“You can do it, I know you can.” You said, encouraged, always so encouraging, before returning to sucking him, to taking him all the way down your mouth that you almost felt like you were stuffed full.

If you said he could, then he could.

It was only a question of how long he could hold out before snapping right in half.

Turns out, not that long.

“Okayokayokay I need to be inside you now – _now_ (Y/N).” He said, said in that tone of voice that brooked no argument, and you grinned from around his cock, around where you were gagging on it.

You pulled off once more, and the second his cock was free from your lips he hauled you up and spun you around, rough treatment making you purr in his arms. He splayed you over the metal counter of the storage room – conveniently the perfect height to have you bent over – and shoved up your short skirt.

“Alright big boy, take me to town.” Your eyes smoldered at him from over your shoulder, watching his reaction when he saw you weren’t wearing any underwear.

“Oh.” He said real soft, and dammit, you had planned this all along hadn’t you? “ _Oh._ ”

He wasted no time sliding in, sliding right into your tight cunt, hips shoving all the way flush to your ass as he plowed into you, too worked up from your teasing to take things nice and slow and easy.

“Fuck Clyde, you’re so big.” You moaned, and Clyde didn’t even have the frame of mind to slap a hand over your mouth to hush you, not sure just how much could be heard through these walls, not sure what song was playin’ next on the jukebox.

“I ain’t never fucked anyone as good as you, angel.” He growled in your ear, frustrated enough to be rough but still too in love to not be sweet, “Made for me, this pussy was. Me and my big cock.”

He rattled the counter just from how hard he was pistoning his hips into you, and a warmth of pride spread through his chest when he could feel your knees buckling and turning in towards one another against him, could feel and hear how wet you were – dripping onto his cock, onto his jeans.

“Can – can you – ?” You asked, and he was already nodding as he maneuvered you closer.

“Anything darlin’, anything.” He knew what you wanted, and was more than happy to oblige, more than happy to please you as he wrapped the metal hand around your throat, let it dig cold and deep into your skin, right where it would bruise and everyone would know.

“Ah!” You gasped, eyes flying open as his prosthetic clamped down on your windpipe, made you choke, making you come.

He could feel the way your cunt spasmed around him, the way you stiffened up and then melted underneath him. He let go enough for you to take in a deep breath, throat clicking.

“Can I come? Please?” He asked, and you nodded, gasping.

“You fuckin’ better, I want to feel it down my thighs, come on.” You moaned, dazed and blissed out, spurred him on, pushed your hips back against him, gave as good as you got.

He came right then and there, desperate for the release, draping his whole body over your back, squeezing at your throat as he shot his load inside you.

When the high of orgasm calmed down a little bit, and he pulled out of you to watch his own come slip and slide down your thighs, as he stuffed it back into your pussy with his fingers in a way that made you whine and moan and gasp for him, did he chuckle a little bit.

“I’m gonna haveta sanitize all this shit before I leave.” He grumbled, annoyed that that meant he’d have to stay away from you and the home you shared for another hour or so later.

You grinned, turned around in his grip, let yourself be collected into his arms as he kissed and kissed and kissed you, affectionate and attentive and checking you all over to make sure he hadn’t seriously hurt you. Sometimes he didn’t know his own strength, sometimes he got carried away.

This time didn’t seem to be the case, and you smiled easy breezy as you kissed him back, wiped the sweat off his brow and licked it off your fingers.

“Mmm I’ll help, just give me a minute.” You sighed happily, completely made of jello.

He rubbed his nose against yours for a little while, just reveling in the closeness, before pulling back and kissing the corner of your mouth, all trace of frustration – sexual or otherwise – gone.

“You’re real pretty, you know that?” He whispered, and you only looped your arms around his neck, hummed happily as you curled your fingers through his thick dark waves.

“Only fittin’ for the most handsome man in Boone County, dontcha think?” You batted your eyelashes at him.

And damn it, that blush was back.


End file.
